This invention is concerned with pulling over and toe lasting machines of the type comprising a last support, arranged at an operating locality of the machine, for supporting a shoe comprising a shoe upper on a last and an insole on the last bottom, an array of pincers, comprising at least one toe pincer and two sets of side pincers, arranged in a generally U-shaped configuration about the last support, by which pincers the shoe upper of a shoe supported by the last support can be gripped in the region of the lasting margin thereof, and motor means whereby relative heightwise movement can be caused to take place between the last support and the pincers such that a shoe upper gripped as aforesaid can be tensioned over its last, said means comprising individual motors, one associated with each of the pincers.
Using such a machine, in which conventionally the shoe is supported bottom down on the last support, the shoe upper is customarily tensioned by the operation of the motor means effecting relative heightwise movement between the last support and the array of pincers as a unit, e.g. by raising the last support relative to the array of pincers, and thereafter, by using so-called "discretionary pull" levers, the operator can effect operation of the individual motors associated with the side pincers to correct the position of the shoe upper on its last and to satisfy himself that the shoe upper is correctly positioned on its last, prior to the operation of the wiping means. In order to assist the operator in locating the upper on the last so-called cap and throat gauge means may be provided, e.g. in the form of a light pattern which is projected onto the operating locality of the machine, or in some instances actual gauging means are scribed or otherwise provided on the surface of the last. The location of the upper on its last prior to wiping is of course a function which requires a great deal more skill than any other feature of the lasting operation, and it is of course relatively time-consuming.